tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
S.S. Vienna
S.S. Vienna S.S. Vienna is the most vague, but at the same time, the most beautiful ocean liner ever to visit Bigg City Port. She is pale mauve in colour and, much to Lillie Lightship's jealousy, certainly captures Hercules' breath. She appears in the episode Bigg Freeze where the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks alike eagerly await her arrival. Behind the Scenes Her main appearance is in the final episode, Bigg Freeze, but she makes a cameo appearance in Sunshine. She appears in the opening credits of some of the episodes surrounded by the Z-Stacks. Her model seems to be a blend of the Cunard Liners RMS Mauretania, RMS Aquitania and one of several German four-stackers of the early 20th century, such as the SS Kronprinzessin Cecilie or the SS Kaiser Wilhelm II. In Salty's Lighthouse, the Vienna became the "Martina" (a reference to her basis the RMS Mauretania). Her nationality is German. David Mitton decided to name her Vienna so that he could have Top Hat and the others say, "Goodnight, Vienna," a reference to Ringo Starr's 4th Album "Goodnight Vienna." Her model is actually that of The Duchess and Princess Alice, albeit repainted and an altered funnel configuration. After TUGS' series finale, the S.S. Vienna's model has been recycled. Her model was then given to the sister series, and from then on she appeared several times in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (she was first seen in Thomas, Percy and the Dragon) in various different colours. In her apperances she is painted with a black hull, a white superstructure and black and white funnels, and she also appears in the CGI series. Her name was changed to S.S. Roxstar. Due to the fact that Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends has converted itself in CGI animation, models were obviously, no longer needed. Since some of backdrops moved into Drayton Manor, it is currently unkown where the S.S. Vienna's model is at the moment. Appearances Television *Sunshine (cameo) *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Ten Cents' Busy Day (cameo) Voice Actors *Sue Glover Trivia *According to an Interview on SIF, her model was described as very light as it was made from Plywood, being around 4 feet long. A model maker from Germany built her and brought the model over by vehicle. This may be incorrect as when S.S. Vienna is seen alongside Hercules in Bigg Freeze, she appears to be almost 3-4 times Hercules length. This would make her around 12 feet long. *When the S.S. Vienna first appeared in Thomas & Friends, it kept the same livery as it had, it later gained red smokestacks and kept them until the fourth season episode; Henry & The Elephant, S.S Vienna was then repainted black with black and white smokestacks and renamed to "S.S. Roxstar" since. Gallery Sunshine4.png|S.S. Vienna's Cameo In Sunshine Biggcityfreeze12.jpg|Hercules approaching the S.S.Vienna Image:Vienna.png|The tugs say farewell to Vienna Tcbusy04.jpg|S.S.Vienna In Ten Cents' Busy Day (Top) S.S.Vienna.jpg|Reused In Thomas & Friends Image:DieselDoesitAgain.PNG|S.S Vienna's Original Livery AllatSea.PNG|With Red Smokestacks BigMickeyS.S.Vienna.png|Black Livery (S.S. Roxstar) Image:SS.ROXSTAR.png|As Seen In The New Series 185px-GordonTakesaShortCut.jpg|As Seen In The Twelfth Season S.S.RoxstarFullCGI.png|S.S Roxstar In Full CGI Category:Ocean liners Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Other Boats Category:Faceless Characters Category:Non-speaking Characters